


The Vixen On My Wall

by kBAN



Series: Smutwall Prep [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betty is a tease, Betty likes it rough, Breast Fucking, Cheerleader Kink, Cheerleader!Betty - Freeform, Dirty Thoughts, Dirty photos, Dom!Jughead, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masterbation, Oral Sex, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prop kink, River Vixen Betty, Sexual Fantasy, Slight exhibitionism (sorta), Smut, Spanking, Stonewall Prep, Vibrators, just jerking off to photos, sub!Betty, there's no actual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kBAN/pseuds/kBAN
Summary: Going to a new school,again,is hard. Betty misses him terribly. Jughead misses her terribly. So she decides to send him some photos, after his first week away at Stonewall Prep, to decorate his dorm with so it feels more like home.He's enjoying sharing the memories with his roommate, Moose, until one photo in particular has his heart racing instantly!
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Smutwall Prep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556383
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	The Vixen On My Wall

**Author's Note:**

> So with the mention and first looks of Jughead going to a fancy-ass new school, my mind immediately thought up of some tasty scenarios. (as im sure some of you did too) One of them deriving from when we saw a photo of Betty on his wall and I wondered to myself, "Oooo there's a sexy story right there." So I've been putting together a oneshot in my head and when I finally had all the details down, I just had to write it out. It was a good break from my current story, as I got to practice more of my smut skills, so apologies for any mistakes!

# 

### 

A couple of keynotes before we begin:

Brett does not dorm with Jughead and Moose.  
Moose left RD high bc his dad went crazy.  
There’s no Stonewall mystery going on.  
Anything regarding Gryphons and Gargoyles, The Farm/Edgar and his fucking rocket, Serial killer genes, and any other RD BS nonsense (such as, but not limited to; shady step siblings, teachers jumping out of windows and parents letting their kids aid in the cover up of a murder) does not exist.

Enjoy!

### 

  


  
“Aw, this is cute, when was this, the homecoming dance?” Moose asks, sitting on his bed as he looks at the photo of Betty and Jughead decked out in formal wear in his hand.

“Yeah,” Jughead sheepishly grins, looking down at Moose as he leans against the bunked bed frame, having looked up from the pile of photos in his own hand that Betty had mailed to him.

“Only Betty could have gotten me to go. AND dress up for it.”

“You looked good.” Moose reassures. “You both did. Betty’s a lucky girl to have snagged you huh?”

“Nah, _I’m_ the lucky one.” 

Moose smiles and says,

“Well, regardless she looks super happy in this, you can tell by that cheesy smile. Ok, next, what’s that one?” Moose motions with his chin as he hands Jughead the dance photo back. Jughead chuckles, taking it and placing it at the bottom of the pile, then hands over to him the one he was just looking at, from the top.

“Here, this one was at Pop’s.” Moose takes the photo and grins at the two in the picture.

“Another first, Jughead Jones looking at anything other than his food for once.” Moose looks at the young lovers in the photo; Betty, who seems to be talking to someone off camera, smiles and laughs while Jughead sit next to her, staring down with such fondness in his eyes and his arm on the backrest behind her.

Jughead ducks his head and smirks, shaking his head as he looks at the next photo in the pile. One of him and Archie sitting by the lockers with a box of donuts. He remembers when Betty had taken that one. 

“It’s super cute.” Moose says as he hands the diner picture back and takes the one of Jughead and Archie next. 

“Oh I remember this one, you guys were saying how one looked just like our biology teacher, imitating him, making the donut ‘talk’.”

“Yeah, poor Archie almost threw up from all the laughing.” Moose throws his head back to laugh as Jughead chuckles and looks down at the next two pictures in the pile. They’re of Betty in her River Vixens uniform.

An instant smile spreads across his face at the sight. The first one is when she had just made the team. She looks so happy, you can really tell how excited she was that she even wore her hair a little different that day, pulling some strands out from her ponytail to frame her beautiful face. 

In the second one, she’s wearing her long sleeved version, doing an impressive mid-jump with her legs kicking up behind her and her arms outstretched with her pom poms. He can’t help but notice the flare of her cheerleader skirt as she makes her decent back down towards the floor. The pleats stretching out and about as the wind catches from underneath it, showing off more of her thigh, just shy of her ass.

“What’s got you smirking like that, Jones?” Moose teases, waiting for Jughead to hand over what he just _knows_ has to be another picture of Betty. Jughead bites his lip a little, and chuckles.

He knows that with Moose having been gone so long, he just wants to see the changes that the friends he’s left behind at Riverdale High have made. Plus having been outed for his father going mental and sent to an asylum after revealing he liked men, makes Jughead feel a bit bad for him. He’s been shunned and ignored and feels lonely. 

So when Jughead offered to show him the photos when they first arrived, the glint in Moose’s eyes were a tell tale sign that he was happy to have a friend again, who wants to talk and spend time with him.

Plus he figures it’s alright to hand off to Moose. For one; he doubts he’ll oogle at his girlfriend, (unlike if it were Reggie for instance) and two; it IS a professional photo, it’s meant to be shared and seen, so Jughead hands them over.

“Ahh, of course. You know, you’re right, you really _are_ the lucky one. You have a _blonde cheerleader_ girlfriend for god’s sakes. That’s every young man’s fantasy in high school.” He gives Jughead a knowing look before he looks at the photo in hand.

Jughead can only sheepishly shake his head and laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He dismisses. 

Moose smirks and looks down at the second photo. He whistles and compliments her jump, then compares it with the other, taking note of how shy but ecstatic Betty looked in the first one, and how cute and confident she is in the newest. 

Jughead agrees and feels a swell of pride for his girlfriend, happy that she was not only able to join the team, but can share that happiness with him as well. He looks down to the next photo in the pile.

Betty again. This one however, he notices she’s taken it in her bedroom. She sits in front of her vanity mirror and smiles at the camera, cupping the end of her curly ponytail, showing off the extra curls she put in it that day most likely for a game. His cheeks lift up at the sight.

“What’s that, another Betty? Lemme see!” Moose says excitedly, hand outstretched as he eagerly awaits for the photo. Jughead playfully rolls his eyes as he bashfully hands it over.

“Ooooh, sexy.” He says with an approving nod of his head and holds up the other photos to compare some more as Jughead shyly smiles and looks down at the next picture in his hands. 

Another one of Betty in her cheer uniform.

Jugheads eyebrows raise a little. He can’t help but hide the small excitement in his chest at having so many of her in her River Vixens outfit.

He looks at the new photo in his hand with much eagerness. She’s in her room again, standing in front of the vanity desk this time with pom poms in hand as she makes an “L'' shape with them and has her left leg lifted, showing off more of her shapely thigh. 

Moose, without looking up from the current photos in hand, sticks his other hand out, ready for the next one. 

Jughead pulls a random one from the middle of the pile, an old picture of him and Jellybean as kids, and hands it over.

“Here, it's one of me and Jelly.”

“Oh man, you were tiny! How old were you guys?” 

Keeping his eyes on Moose, he carefully places the photo of Betty to the back of the pile. 

“Uhh I must have been around 10 maybe? So Jelly was prob 5.”

“Damn you look like such a baby in this.” 

“Yeah I was pretty cute huh?” 

“Oh yea, a real miniature gangly heartthrob.” 

They both laugh, then Moose looks back at the photo in hand.

“Where was this taken?” He asks.

“Somewhere in the Southside. There’s a funny story with that one actually-”

Jughead stops as he looks down at the next photo in the pile and his eyes widen at the sight.

Betty, once more in uniform, stands in her bedroom facing away from the vanity desk looking back over her shoulder at the camera and is seductively biting her thumb. Her skirt is raised higher than usual and is showing off what is most definitely _not_ her cheer shorts and is revealing a blue thong instead.

Immediately his heart starts to pound as he feels a rush of excitement go through him. 

Betty sent him a dirty photo! The little minx! Jughead swallows thickly as his eyes rake over his sexy little cheerleader.

The way she's sticking her butt out, her plump lips taking in her thumb, the way her shoulder is slightly raised as she looks back over it.

_Oh..fuck!_

Jughead is thankful that the hem of his stonewall sweater is long enough to hide his semi boner. He carefully keeps the photo out of his friend’s line of sight as he curls it towards his chest and awkwardly leans his head to the side as he continues to grin and look at it.

Moose picks his head up, having wondered why Jughead didn’t finish the rest of his sentence.

“Jones?”

His head snaps up as he slams the photo against his chest.

“What?” He nervously says.

“You said there was a funny story? About this photo?” Moose gives the one in his hand a little shake.

“Oh, uh, right...well my dad had um...popped a tire in his bike! So we thought it was..funny…”

Moose cocks an eyebrow at him. Jughead feels like smacking himself in the head. He’s insulted to call himself a _writer_ if _that’s_ the best he can come up with on the spot.

“You guys took a picture because you dad blew out a tire?”

“Uh..yeah..”

Moose does _not_ seem to be buying that, especially when his eyes take note of the way Jughead is keeping one of the photos close to his chest.

“What you got there?” He tilts his chin towards him.

“What?” 

“That one in your hand, what is it?”

“Oh, uh nothing, just you know, more childhood photos.”

“Yeah? Lemme see.” Moose reaches out but Jughead quickly backs away, clutching at the photo to his chest.

“It’s just another of Jelly and me as kids, nothing exciting. In fact, this one will probably just bore you.”

Moose cocks his brow again at Jughead’s odd behavior.

“Yeah right, lemme see anyways.” Moose asks as he stands up and reaches for the photo.

“ _No!_ ” 

He gets taken aback from Jughead’s sudden outburst, who’s knuckles are practically turning white from the vice grip on the picture.

“Uh...what I meant was, no… _time_! Yeah! I-uh just remembered that I forgot to check out a text book for an assignment tonight and I should really go before the library closes so...”

Jughead reaches out and swiftly snatches the rest of the photos back from Moose.

Moose raises both of his eyebrows at Jughead, who picks up his messenger bag off the dresser by the door and carefully slips all the photos inside. Moose stares at him with a calculating look, and is about to say something when Jughead cuts him off.

“Don’t wait up!”

He quickly turns on his heel and rushes out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

  


  


###### 

  


  


Briskly making his way down the hall, Jughead’s heart pounds away at almost being caught AND at the fact that Betty had not only taken, but sent him a dirty photo!

_Holy shit!_

He grins as he eagerly picks up his pace and rounds a corner to start heading for one of the stairwells. Jughead goes down one flight of stairs and checks to make sure Moose didn’t follow, and that no one is in the next flight down, or coming down the hallway through the small glass window in the door in front of him. He sits down on a step and quickly pulls out the photos again.

They’re a little bit scattered having been hastily shoved inside and it takes him a minute to find where he left off. Looking up once more at his surroundings to make sure no one is around, Jughead glances back down at the pile of pictures and removes the one of him and Jellybean to see seductive Betty looking straight back at him.

_Oh baby!_

His breath picks up a little as he scans over the photo.

They way her eyes tease and look back over to him, begging for his attention. The way her plump lips bite at her thumb, with her shoulder coming up in such an alluring way. It makes him want to remove her finger and replace it with something much thicker for her to _suck_ on instead and of course, the way her ass cheeks peek out from underneath the pleats of her cheer skirt, no doubt in need of a good spanking for wearing such hot, sexy little panties instead of her regular cheerleader shorts. All those jumps, squats and kicks have definitely done wonders for her ass and legs.

When he first looked at the photo, he obviously felt his cock twitch at the sight. Now being able to _really_ look at her, it’s beginning to swell even more. Jughead subconsciously opens his legs a bit to make room for the growing erection in his pants. He licks his lips and swallows thickly at the little minx in his hand.

Growing up as the loner weirdo from southside, he never once thought, not even in his wildest dreams that he would be able to date Betty, who would one day become a cheerleader as well. He definitely thinks that it’s _because_ it’s Betty, he ended up developing a thing for her in her River Vixens uniform, which is why he averted Moose’s earlier comment, too shy to admit that he was right in a way. He remembers when he first realized how much he liked seeing her in it when he agreed to go to her first game, before he kissed her and they started dating.

He was mad at Archie for ditching him the entire summer, but he didn’t want to break his promise to Betty, so he leaned against the bleachers and watched the performance quietly from the side. Instantly fixated on his blonde best friend, he slowly felt something stronger than the usual burn and desire rise within his chest.

Her rosy cheeks were lifting high from her wide eager smile. The way her damp ponytail bounced and flipped about in the light drizzle that started to descend that night. Her long creamy legs dancing and kicking out from underneath that short blue skirt. The way her breasts pushed forward as she puffed her chest out. And the mesmerizing way her hips pulled him in as it rolled and swayed from side to side. 

His mouth was slightly agape as he stared at her wide eyed, and he was more than surprised at himself when he was suddenly wishing he could have a private show of his own of just her. It was that confidence in her that made her even _more_ enticing and sexy to him and in turn, greatly turned him on that night as she continued to dance and twirl and shake her hips on the football field with such a beautiful passionate smile.

Jughead remembers he had grown uncomfortably hard and was thankful for always wearing a flannel around his hips, the tied sleeves helping to hide his boner from any onlookers or worse, Archie, when he came up to talk to him at the end of the game to apologize and make amends.

But the stress of high school and other unfortunate family events in both of their lives at the time had forced Betty to cheer less and less. And even though he, without a doubt, loves her to death and is generally happy to see her in whatever she wears, it always made his heart skip a beat a little on the very few rare days he _did_ get to see her in her cheer top and skirt. 

So he hungrily looks on at the photo, and lays a hand on his leg, anxiously rubbing at his knee. His cock twitches within his pants and he swallows thickly again. Jughead knows he shouldn’t, but he _is_ alone, and he can’t very well go back to his dorm room so soon. 

So he starts to bring his hand further up his leg, just needing to at least cup himself a little to give his aching cock a little friction to dwell the fire building up within him. He’s not gonna full blown masterbate. He just wants a quick rub of his palm. Just a little bit.

As his hand is nearing closer to his crotch, a freshman opens the door in front of him to enter the stairwell.

“JESUS! Can’t you knock?!”

The freshman startles and looks at Jughead with wide eyes who stares back red faced and equally shocked, having shoved the photo back inside his messenger bag and had quickly covered his hardening cock.

“To enter the stairwell?” The confused freshman asks, looking over at Jughead with a weary expression. He prays the kid doesn’t have the slightest idea of what he possibly might have just walked in on.

“Uh,” Jughead stutters, “Well, what I meant was-” 

“Wait, don’t you have a dorm room? Dude, why are you doing that out here?” The freshman interrupts him, taking note of who he is thanks to the signature crown beanie atop his head. Jughead hangs his mouth open as he stares at the kid, dumbfounded and recognizes him as one of the other few poor kids here on a scholarship, much like himself.

He shoots up from his seat, keeping his head low as he quickly rummages through his bag, making his way to the freshman and slaps him in the chest with a hefty amount of bills that FP had given him so he could buy a new textbook and blazer with.

“Not a word.” Jughead mumbles, ears brightly red as he walks past him and out the stairwell. The freshman’s eyes light up at the wad of cash and is all smiles as he nods and runs off, most likely to buy a new video game instead of school supplies.

  


  


###### 

  


  


Too frazzled to continue, Jughead had decided to just head on over to the library after all and had checked out some books for good measure to keep up his word before returning back to his dorm.

It’s much later in the evening as he reads over one of his favorite childhood books, when it slowly dawns on him just how _quiet_ the dorm room is right now. 

“Moose?” Jughead asks.

No response. He’s either asleep beneath him or listening to one of his Youtubers podcasts. He places his book down, and his eyes glance over to his messenger bag at the foot of the bed where he had thrown it when he came back earlier. 

Jughead tentatively looks around at no one at no one in particular and bites the inside of his cheek. Then he lunges for the bag and sits back against his pillows. He opens it and quietly pulls out the pile of photos from inside. His eyes look over to the side of his bed, checking for any movement or sound.

Still nothing.

Jughead turns back to the pile and finds the photo of Betty, in all her sexy demure. He feels his heart beat start to pick up again as he looks her over and lets out a small sigh of content. He slowly lets himself take it all in, still marveling at her bold flirtatious act.

His eyes trace over her curves, _all_ of her curves. Her shoulder, her jaw, her elbow even. Then over the obvious ones. The dip in her back, the smooth roundness of her thigh, her plump firm ass cheeks. 

Jughead wets his dry lips and can feel himself start to get hard again. He knows he shouldn’t. _Really_ shouldn’t, he’s definitely not alone! So he decides to just savor looking at her and maybe on a luckier day he can properly indulge in her sexy little surprise.

As he moves to grab the pile of photos to put Betty back, his eyes narrow at one peeking out from underneath one he had already seen. He can just make out a sliver of leg and blue skirt in it from the corner.

His heart quickens a bit as he removes the top photo and Jughead’s eyes widen once more at the next one in the pile; Betty, posing with a seductive little smile, is in her long sleeved uniform (minus the vest) and without a bra on, as he can clearly see her nipples being taunt and poking out through the white fabric, as she pushes her breasts together with her arms and holds her pom poms in hand at her front.

“ _Fuck_..” He exhales.

Jughead leans his head over his bunk.

“Moose..?” He carefully and quietly asks and can see his stocky roommate is very much knocked out on his stomach, headphones still in as his phone plays some Youtube video.

Jughead leans back against his pillows and anxiously licks his lips. Then with one last glance at the _new_ photo in his hand he thinks to himself _fuck it_ and nestles himself more comfortably in his bed. He pulls the covers and his sweats down to his thighs and puts his bedside wall lamp on it’s lowest setting and reaches in his bag for a pack of portable tissues that he keeps with him. 

Then he rests the photo just below his chest and begins to palm himself over his boxers as he looks over at his blonde little tease. His eyes close at the relief of touching himself and he lets out a quiet breath before slowly opening them again.

He trails over her breasts, and he imagines his rough hands cupping and squeezing them together, his thumbs would pad and flick over her tight nipples, pulling them and causing her to gasp sharply. Jughead groans a little bit as he cups and squeezes his sack. His length is quickly growing, getting harder by the second as he continues to look at the photo.

His eyes go back up towards her face, to her teasing little smile and he tries to imagine what it is she might have said. Maybe she was trying to get his attention while he typed away at his laptop, so she removed her vest and bra and playfully called out _Juggie_ before he would hit save and turn his head at her.

Or maybe he had ordered her to go to practice without a bra on and she was asking her master _Like this?_ To which he would smirk and reply _I meant, of course, with your vest still on, you bad girl_ and he would painfully pinch her hard nub between his fingers, eliciting a delicious gasp and moan from her. 

Jughead licks his lips as he moves his hand from rubbing over his length and pulls the waistband of his boxers down, his hard cock springing free. He picks up the first dirty photo of Betty and holds both in his hands, like a couple of playing cards. Then he grips the base of his cock and gives it a tight squeeze, his hips coming up a bit at the sweet pressure. 

Eyes scan back and forth between the two, imagining delightful scenarios in his head. His mind thinks back to removing her thumb from her mouth, and pressing the swollen head of his cock right up to her plump juicy lips. Betty would look up at him with her wide green eyes and slowly part her mouth open for him.

Jughead would trace the tip of his cock over her lips, smearing his precum onto it, as if applying some lipstick for her, before roughly grabbing her ponytail and shoving his hard cock in. Betty would moan and squirm as she kneeled in front of him and Jughead would brutally face fuck her while her soaked pussy quivered for his dick to fill her up.

 _“Fuck!”_ He whispers. 

Jughead licks his palm and begins to mix his spit and oozing precum together, rubbing and twisting his wrist to coax the makeshift lube all over the head of his cock. He looks back towards the photos. He thinks about playing with her tits again. Her white top would be sheer from the spit and sweat from her hot messy blowjob, and he would lift the hem of it up, just enough for him to slip his cock underneath and order her to press her wet erotic breasts together, so he could watch himself tit fuck them through her drenched top. 

Jughead pants quietly as he pumps his shaft with a little more fervor. He swallows thickly at the arousing imagery in his head and switches from quick short pulls on the head of his cock to long twisting one's over the full length of his rock hard dick. He can feel his groin start to tighten and the pressure slowly start to rise. He squeezes both his eyes and the base of his cock again to delay his orgasm and focuses a little more on the soft pleasure coursing through his body. 

Letting out a wet breath, his eyes open and rake over her photos once again. He looks over to the first one, grazing over the swell of her ass and the folds in her cheeks and he imagines bending her over his lap to sharply spank her.

In this scenario, he’s punishing her for wearing such naughty panties, instead of her cheer shorts like he briefly thought of earlier. Betty would mewl and cry out _I’m sorry!_ to her master while his hand would come back down hard against her backside.

Red handprints quickly coming up onto her creamy delicate skin as she arches her back and moans.

 _Are you getting off on this?_ He would ask. _You should be feeling **bad** about it, not **good**_ he’d tell her as he gives her another hard smack, right over her pussy as the vibrator he taped to her clit buzzes away.

She would choke on her moan as her ass and legs would tremble from the harsh pleasurable sting and the steady vibrations. Betty would drop and shake her head, panting hard. Jughead would rub and grip her soft red flesh.

 _I think you’re lying, you bad girl, I think you **wanted** to be punished so you acted out._ Betty would bite her lower lip and whimper. Jughead would reach underneath and painfully twist her nipple again through her white shirt, knowing how much she loves the rough pinches, causing her to lift her head back up and cry out to admit _Yes, yes, I wanted to be punished, p-please._ The pain from her nipple would shoot straight down to her aching clit which he would notice has become wet and swollen from the vibrator.

His own stiff cock would dig into her abdomen as she laid on his lap. He’d gently rub her back as he reveled in the feel of any part of her rubbing against his hard cock.

Jughead would say _Now, **that’s** a good girl. Begging so sweetly for me_ She’d whimper and sway her hips a little, just the way she knows he likes, hoping to prompt him for more spanks.

 _Please_ she’d moan for good measure and Jughead would smirk as he brings his hand up once more to harshly smack her. Betty would moan loudly and curl her toes as the pleasure rushes through her.

“ _Oh god, Betty._ ” 

Jughead quickly pumps his hard slick cock as he images a different scenario where maybe he rips her skirt and thong off and ties her wrists together with it, making her hold onto his cock with both hands while he thrusts into her mouth, her cheer vest getting ruined with spit. Or maybe she’s riding him topless, her breasts bouncing just like her ponytail does at a game, with his dick peeking out from under her skirt with each crash and lift of her hips, her shoes and socks still on as well. Or maybe _he’s_ lifting her skirt and leg up onto her bed as he bends her over fucks her from behind, keeping her in place with a firm grip on her ponytail, her pom poms discarded on either side of her as she holds onto her bedsheets.

Jughead pants as he feels like his whole body is beginning to go numb, the build up reaching its tipping point and the tightness in his groin ready to burst from the tension.

So he imagines her fully clothed in her long sleeved River Vixens uniform; shoes, socks, everything! Down to the oversized bow in her perfectly curled ponytail and a blissed out look on her face as she moans and lies on her upper back with her legs bent straight back towards either side of her head. Betty would hold onto the back of her knees with her pom poms in hand at the same time. The shakes and sounds of the fringes along with her erotic pants and moans would make him even harder and his grip on her soft socked ankles would tighten as he savagely pounds into her tight wet heat.

_“FuckfuckfuckBetty!”_

Opening his mouth to quietly moan, Jughead spills himself into a tissue he had snatched up right before reaching his peak. The pressure releases from his pelvis and his balls constrict against him as he spurts his cum into his tissued hand. He feels a shiver run through him as the relief washes over his tired tingly body. 

He catches his breath as his mind comes down from his high, and his cock twitches sporadically in his hand as he softly strokes it, squeezing out every drop. His forehead had broken out in a small sweat and he can hear and feel the pounding of his heart.

Jughead blinks open his eyes and looks down to properly clean himself up. He balls up the tissues and tosses it into the wastebasket by his desk. He’ll change it tomorrow in the morning before Moose wakes up. He lifts his boxers and sweats back on and exhales as his head hits the pillow. 

He realizes he can’t very well go to sleep with his bag and all his stuff scattered about though. But before he packs everything up, he looks for Betty’s very first cheerleader photo and smiles warmly at her. Jughead brings the photo to his lips and kisses her before pinning it onto his wall and then carefully hangs his bag on the headboard post.

As he settles into bed and pulls the covers up, he picks up the photos of naughty Betty and smiles at them too, giving them a kiss as well before carefully stashing them away under his mattress. He turns off his wall lamp and gets himself ready for sleep, when a small thought occurs to him and he reaches for his phone from a small wall shelf above his head.

Jughead sends out a quick text to her. Even though he knows she might already be asleep. But he wants to send it now, nevertheless.

  


_**Thank you for the photos, I'm sorry I didn't text sooner when I got them. I love you.** _

  


After hitting send he places his phone back and pulls the covers back up and slowly lets his mind shut off.

  


  


###### 

  


  


The morning sun wakes him up before his alarm does. He turns and looks toward his wall to be greeted with the photo of cheerleader Betty. He smiles at the photo then reaches up for his phone to check the time and is pleasantly surprised when he sees that _actual_ Betty had texted him back only a few minutes ago, being the early bird that she is.

  


  
_**Distracted Jones? But I’m glad you liked them, and I love you too.** _

  


A knowing smirk graces his lips at the fact that they both know that they're talking about _her_ photos. Then another message pops up that reads:

  


  
_**I was actually thinking of coming over this weekend, Kevin invited Moose over to his place, so I thought we could catch up on your first week.** _

  


Jughead’s eyebrows raise at that and quickly texts back.

  


  
_**Bring your Vixen uniform.**_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> EDIT:12/11/2019  
> welp, based on that lil teaser of bughead at the football game I guess it's def confirmed she's no longer a cheerleader and im so upset yall. ITS OK. FANFICTION CHEER BETTY WILL LIVE ON. 😂😭


End file.
